Too Cute A Secret
by Tropicalnight
Summary: Kana and Yukari, Futaba's friends in high school, know about Futaba's boyfriend. Who knew that rainy days are perfect for romantic gestures? Yukari and Kana did, and they sure gave Futaba a sweet moment with Akira. Futaba X Akira (slight spoilers)


_**Authors Note:**_ _This is set one year in the future, where Futaba is in high school._

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Futaba X Akira_

 _ **Warning:**_ _This features Akira's badassery, and showing off. His cockiness is also here._

 _ **.**_

Futaba tapped her fingers on her desk, a hand supporting her chin. She wondered when this hell of a torture class was going to end. She knew most of the things they studied since she studied whenever she was bored in her room. This happened before Akira and the other Phantom Thieves saved her by changing her heart. That was probably going to be the best year of her life. She had lots of fun at heists and saving the world wasn't exactly not exciting. A couple of months after that, Akira went back to his hometown but returned in the summer. Sojiro welcomed him back with open arms and confessed that he hadn't moved anything from his previous room. That year, Akira and Futaba officialized their relationship and shared it with everyone, with Sojiro almost having a heart-attack. The Phantom Thieves took it considerably well, except for Ann, who kept pestering Futaba for the details of their dates.

Akira ended up staying in Leblanc, and is attending to college with Ryuji and Ann. Yusuke got an art scholarship, and Haru got into a prestigious college, while Makoto has a full scholarship, and is currently planning to graduate and run for president. Futaba was too caught up in her thoughts to dodge the incoming piece of chalk.

"Oww!" Futaba almost pouted, her fingers rubbing her hurt spot on her forehead. She saw Kana give her an 'are you OK' look in front of her. She nodded. "I can't believe kids these days, ignoring the adults that they're supposed to be respecting. Do you want me to give you detention, Sakura Futaba?" her teacher said in a warning tone, "No p-please!" She was going to meet up with the Phantom Thieves after school, and she couldn't afford to be late.

"Fine, I won't give you detention if you answer this question. What numbers represent Root 5?"

Thank God. She knew the answer to this one. She said in a low voice, "2.23606."

The teacher clapped for a few seconds. "Correct. Hmm, It appears you've been keeping up with your studies."

The bell finally rang, to Futaba's joy, and her two friends, Yukari and Kana, came up to her. "Futaba-chan, are you OK?" Yukari asked in a worried tone. Futaba smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"I see. Anyway, let's go eat lunch!" Yukari yelled in excitement, and Futaba had to laugh at her friend's enthusiasm.

Yukari and Kana carried their trays of food, while Futaba had her own lunch box. Surprised, the two questioned her, "You made food? You usually just eat from the cafeteria." Kana said while Yukari remained silent, contemplating this. Futaba's face flushed slightly. "Umm, yeah.." It was actually Akira who made her her lunch today since he had only had classes in the afternoon. She had kept her relationship with Akira a secret. Not for any particular reason. She just didn't want Yukari and Kana pestering her for information about her dates like Ann was. But, she wouldn't lie to them. If they ever figured out that the reason she often skipped out on their invitations for shopping was because she and Akira were going on dates, she would tell them the truth.

Futaba opened her lunch box, her barely concealed grin on her face. She immediately began munching on the food her boyfriend made, savoring every taste and flavor. She totally has a boyfriend, Yukari and Kana thought simultaneously. It was very obvious. She quickly finished it, and when her phone rang signaling a text, she started reading the messages Akira had sent.

Akira: _Did you enjoy the bento?_

Futaba: _It was delicious! You might actually be surpassing Sojiro._

Akira: _Thank you. Are you having fun at school?_

Futaba: _Yes! But Imayoshi-sensei keeps throwing his chalk at me for spacing out._

Akira: _He used to do that to me. You just gotta learn to dodge them._

Futaba: _No problem! My reflexes are starting to get a little rusty from last year though._

Akira: _Me too. I'd better start training with Ryuji._

Futaba: _Are we meeting up today?_

Akira: _:3_

Akira: _I'll be waiting at the gate after school._

Futaba _: You better not be late!_

Akira _: I'm actually worried I'm going to come earlier than necessary. I can't wait to see you after all._

Futaba _: I-I also can't wait to see you._

Akira: _Crap. The professor caught me._

Futaba: _Good luck:3._

Akira: _I'm going to need it_.

Futaba didn't notice she was grinning the entire time texting Akira until her friends pointed it out. "I-I'm n-not grinning!" she denied, a warm blush on her face. "Are you talking with your boyfriend?" Kana mischievously smirked, "B-b-b-boyfriend!?"

"We know you have one, Futaba-chan," Yukari said, her expression similar to Kana. Futaba considered denying it but saying that they weren't dating would be like rejecting Akira. And she didn't want to do that. "I-I-I... haveaboyfriend!"

"Oh, she finally admitted it." sighed Yukari, "How long have you two known?"

"The second time you turned down our invite to go video-gaming. We had a pretty hard time believing that, and the only plausible explanation is for you to have a boyfriend."

"Leaving all that aside," Kana began, "Is he a good kisser?"

Futaba's reaction was so immediate it broke a record. She immediately turned the warmest shades of red, and she began coughing, "K-K-K-K-Kisser!?"

"You two have kissed before, right?" Futaba softly nodded, "Then tell us!" she whined.

"W-Why do you have to ask embarrassing questions?" Futaba's face was on fire, her face was brighter than her hair. Futaba, seeing that the pair wouldn't let her go unless she answered their questions, sighed. Yukari saw this as an opportunity to begin, "Okay, first things first. What's his name?"

"A-Akira Kurusu."

"Does he attend our school?" Kana asked.

"N-no. He goes to Tohoku University."

"He's a college boy? And Tohoku? Then he must be pretty smart." Kana commented, impressed.

Futaba nodded.

"When was your first date?" Yukari asked.

"I-In my room." Yukari and Kana looked at her with shocked expressions, and then both whistled. Futaba, having just understood their train of thought, blushed deeply, "N-No! Nothing happened like that! We just hugged! Nothing else happened!" Futaba watched their expressions change.

"...W-Why are you looking so disappointed!?" Yukari and Kana shared knowing looks. "Perhaps it's better that nothing happened," Kana said, and Yukari shrugged. It was times like these that Futaba was reminded of the extreme similarity between the two.

"OK, moving on," Yukari said, "What was your favorite date with him?"

Futaba seemed to look conflicted over the question, and she gave it some thought. Kana and Yukari watched as Futaba seemed to be reliving the date, as her face turned red by the second, "W-Well," Futaba fumbled with her fingers, averting her gaze, "Once, he - Akira took me to Destiny Land, and we rode the Ferris Wheel together, and we k-kissed," She then looked her friends in the eye, and both Kana and Yukari were shocked at the pure love evident in her eyes, and smiled "And I - I was really happy," Kana looked at her, before breaking into a giggle.

Futaba looked at her curiously, and pouted, "I was actually being sincere!"

"Haha, sorry Futaba-chan. It's just that - I'm happy for you."

Another blush, "Yeah, thanks."

Kana stood up and stretched her arms, "Alright. Two classes left, and we're going home!"

After the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, the three girls were going to go home, only to be met with heavy rain. "Seriously!?" They heard a girl exclaimed, and Futaba reassured them, "I have an umbrella, you two can share it."

"No! It's fine, I don't mind getting wet. My house isn't too far away anyway." Yukari said, "Just take it." Futaba insisted, making Yukari succumb. "Thank you then."

They were nearing the Shujin Gate, with Futaba resisting the urge to sneeze when an umbrella covered her from the rain. She looked curiously, only to spot Akira, using his umbrella to protect her from the wet rain. "A-Akira!" she exclaimed, and Kana and Yukari immediately looked at him. He was definitely hot, with his fluffy but wet dark hair, and his stylish but casual clothes (no glasses, don't like glasses on my bae) and if you squint, you could see a faint blush on his face. He slid his hand into his bag, grabbing a small towel, and putting it over Futaba's head. She flushed, and averted her eyes, "T-Thank you." She wiped her wet hair with the towel, "Futaba-chan," Yukari called her, "We're going home now, OK?"

Futaba smiled, "Yes. See you tomorrow." Yukari and Kana walked away, seemingly heading to their housed, but then they turned into a nearby alley, close to the couple, watching them with grins on their faces.

Akira watched as Futaba wiped her hair, "What should we do now? We can't go anywhere with the rain, shall we just go to Leblanc?" she asked him. "Yes. I'll make you curry."

"Ooh, curry! I can't wait!" she said in excitement, and he couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. "Yes, but before that..." Akira leaned into her lips, and caught them in the gentlest of kisses, before separating their lips. He couldn't help but chuckle at her nervousness. "D-don't laugh! It's your fault! So suddenly!" Kana and Yukari could _barely_ resist squealing like little girls. "Sorry sorry," he said with a smile, not sounding apologetic at all. In fact he sounded a little too gleeful. She couldn't help but smile as well. But that feeling was somewhat lost when she noticed that Akira was drenched. "Ah you're drenched! We better go home before you get sick,"

"Mhm. Good idea." And so, they walked home together, the umbrella making them stands centimeters from each other. Kana and Yukari emerged from their hiding point, "A boyfriend, huh..." Kana stared at the faint color of Futaba's hair in the distance, "He seems like a pretty good guy," Yukari commented thoughtfully. "He better not break her heart. I'll kill him if he does."

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Why?"

"..Did you see Futaba-chan's expression? She looked euphoric, I've never seen her look this happy. Even when she got that video game that she had been waiting for a long time, she didn't look that happy."

"I hope you're right."

 _Because they'd never want to see Futaba devastated. And they hoped this Akira Kurusu was the same._

.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _I hoped you enjoyed this. If you're interested in my writing, check out_ _ **Lover's Day**_ _, the pairing is also Akira X Futaba._

 _Written by: Tropicalnight._


End file.
